Marks
by smileyface I am
Summary: All Thomas had ever wanted was to meet his soulmate. The one person made just for him. Then, he meets a Goth. Together, they go through hell, where they found love, trust, and that not everything is as it seems... (modern AU, soulmate AU, mythical beings AU)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life asked Death, "Death, why do people love me, but hate you?"

Death responded, "Because you are a beautiful lie, and I am a painful truth."

 _Those words had stuck with Life for many years. Even after she had married Death. Even after she had given birth to his child._

 _Death was holding the tiny girl in his arms. Life watched as the baby slowly stopped moving, stopped breathing. "Death, stop. Let go of her." He held her tighter, and Life panicked. "Stop! You are going to kill her!" Death give the small creature a quick, tight squeeze. Then handed her over to her mother._

 _Life grabbed the child and cradled her in her arms. "I only wanted to hold her." Death whispered. Life's heart broke for him. They had both thought the small being wouldn't make it. Death had been so happy when he found out that they might have a child._ "I created something for once." _He had said._

 _He had been so afraid when he realized that the little girl might even not live._

 _That was all in the past._

" _I know, but she's too young, too weak, to fight your power. Let her grow, and you will get to hold her whenever you want." Life spoke softly. She knew that her words didn't make Death feel any better. But she had tried. "Let us name her Giselle. For the meaning of this name is promise. She is a promise to give life."_

 _Death nodded, "And a promise to bring death."_

" _She is both a beautiful lie and a painful truth."_

 _Many years had gone by as the small child grew to be a beautiful, young lady. She was taught everything she needed to know about the wonders of life and death. Her father taught her the many ways one could die. Many of those ways were horrifying, and always left Giselle with nightmares, or in tears, or sometimes both. Her mother taught her about life. All types of birth. From humans to animals to plants._

 _Giselle continued to learn from her parents until she was banished to the Human World and all its horrors. The worst part? She never found out why…_


	2. Crush

Unknown's P.O.V. First Person

Soulmates. Everyone had them. Some had one or two, and very rarely others had three. Some soulmates were straight, others were gay. No one really cared who your soulmate was, as long as you stayed with them for the rest of your life. But, of course, nothing was prefect. There were some people who chose to ignore their Mark, a name etched on skin, and run away with the person they had fallen for. These people were a disgrace to Society.

Not to me.

Thomas' P.O.V. First Person

I couldn't stop looking at her when I first saw her. It wasn't too long ago, just an hour ago. It was in my first period class, biology. I had an instant crush on her, just like Minho had for Newt.

On the first day of school, I had been happy when I realized that my only two best friends were going to be in the same class as me… Until I saw them holding hands and settling themselves in a different table than me. Not even close to where I was. In my biology class, there's only two stools for each lab table. Meaning I was left all alone. Again.

Minho and Newt had been dating for two months, now. I always felt unwanted. Because every time I tried to make plans with one or both of them to hang out, like we used to, they always cancel on me. They always said that something had come up and couldn't make it. But I knew that they did it just to spend more time together. And that was the problem, that they always ditched me. Maybe if it was every once in a while, I wouldn't care. But that's not how things are.

Anyway, when I first saw her, three weeks after the first day of school, I sort of understood why they would ditch me. Sort of. It was that want to know more of the person you liked. The teacher, Miss Wright, had told her to introduce herself. Giselle. That was her name. She was beautiful, in a gothic sort of way. With her black, pin-straight hair and black-stained lips. She was wearing knee-length boots, flower-patterned tights, a leather skirt, and a tank-top. All of it black, from head to toe.

I wondered if anyone had ever said anything to her about her appearance. I remember Miss Wright telling Giselle to sit in the empty stool right beside Harriet. Because, you know, my instant crush sitting right beside me would be too easy. The look on Harriet's face was that of unease and discomfort, like she didn't want the Weird Goth Girl to sit beside her. Giselle's own face spoke of repulsion when she took in the preppy clothes Harriet had on.

By the end of class, though, they were talking to each other like they were long lost besties. If only everyone could get along with each other just as quick, like that.

…..

P.E. was my favorite class this year, because it was the only class I had with most of my friends. Alby, Ben, Minho, Newt, Lizzy, Harriet, Aris, Teresa… Well, Teresa used to be my friend. We were really close until I broke with Brenda. I just couldn't stand her whining, anymore. Brenda had made Teresa choose between me and her. I still don't know why Teresa had picked Brenda. I understood that they had known each other since babies, but my ex treated her like trash. Like sometime last week, Teresa had come to school with a patch of discolored skin on her cheek. At first, I had thought that someone in her family had hit her, which, of course, had scared and worried me. Then, later that day, Teresa had broken down. When I asked her what was wrong, because I still care about her, she told me that Brenda had told her that Aris Jones, her boyfriend, had supposedly cheated on her.

That's gotta hurt. To know that the person you were seeing had been with someone else. It wasn't true. What Brenda had said, I mean. When I asked Aris, he looked genuinely confused, and Heaven knows he's not a good actor. He told me that he would never do such a thing to Teresa. That he loved her too much. That was all the convincing I needed. I guess that's when I figured out that Brenda had been the one who hit her. Which wasn't much better than if a member Teresa's family had been the one to do it.

Anyway, back to P.E. I was in the boys' locker room with half of my group of friends. We were doing swimming, now. So, we had to change into our swimming trunks. I was already wearing them, though, since swimming was my favorite part of P.E. So, the others that had changed and I had to wait for my gym teacher, Mr. Harrison, to open the door to the pool. Which happened to in both the girls' and boys' locker room. As soon as he unlocked the door, I ran into the pool room-That's what I'm calling it-, dropped my towel on the floor, and jumped in the pool, all in the same second. I felt the sweet, icy water all the way to my bones, and heard the girls, who were either already in the pool or sitting at the edge of it, make sounds of complain or protest. I broke the surface of the water with a cheeky smile. Then, I felt water being splashed into my face. I heard laughter.

After wiping water from my face, I looked up and saw her sitting at the edge of the pool, Harriet and Lizzy, who were giggling, on either side of her. Giselle. I, suddenly, felt like my breath had been stolen from me, and a little embarrassed. She wasn't laughing, though. Just a twist of her lips. Her swimsuit was modest compared to Lizzy's and Harriet's. Her one-piece was black-Of course- and showed little to no cleavage. Still, the swimsuit hugged her curves in all the right places, and I couldn't help but drool a little. I quickly snapped myself out of it, before I was full-out staring. I didn't want her to think I was some creep.

Instead, I swam over to her to, at least, welcome her on her first day here. When Lizzy, who was Newt's younger sister, saw me, she moved closer to Giselle to whisper something in her ear. Then she and Harriet stood up and started to walk around the pool, leaving Goth Girl Giselle all by herself. I mentally thanked Lizzy a million times as I reached Giselle. I crossed my arms over the edge, and smiled up at the dark-haired girl. She didn't smile back. Okay, then… "Hi." I said. She said it back, then awkward silence. I guess I was going to have to do most of the talking. Which was a problem because I was so friggin' shy. Why was I here for, again? Oh, right. Welcome her. "I just wanted to say welcome to Glade high." I tried smiling again, but it didn't work this time either.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, um, my name's Thomas."

"Giselle."

"I know. We have biology, together."

"…"

I start to feel nervous when she didn't say anything back. She just kept staring at me, like she knew I did something wrong and was trying to figure out what. "What do you want?" She finally spoke. I was pretty sure my face had the words 'completely confused' written all over it. "I wanted to talk to you." I replied after a moment of me opening and closing my mouth. Her eyes narrowed in suspension. "Why?" Why? Well, because… because… I took in the beauty of her face. She wasn't wearing any make-up anymore. So her full, soft-looking lips weren't black. Her eyebrows were still perfect, and very much real. The eyeshadow was gone, too.

"Because I think you're pretty." I blurt out. I felt my face grow hot. She looked surprised and I didn't understand why. Hasn't anyone ever…

I immediately understood. Who would go up to a Goth and tell them they're pretty. None of my friends would. But I really did think she was pretty… "And I think that you look really nice in that swimsuit." I continued. She pulled out her legs from the water, like she going to leave. "I mean, the color! The color of the swimsuit looks really nice on you. I mean, I'm sure other colors look great on you, but black. Black really suits… you…" And now, she's leaving. I quickly pull myself out of the pool and catch up to her.

"What do you want?" Giselle asks again, only this time harsh. I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off. "A blowjob? Sex?" She looked angry. I felt my face go hot, again, and I knew I was blushing furiously. "What?! No! I wanted to ask you on a da-"

"Hey, Shuck-face! Get in the pool, already!" I heard Minho say as someone grabbed both of my ankles and pulled. My feet left the tiled floor and I saw the floor coming closer and closer. I blacked out the second my face met the floor.

...

I woke up to feel my face, mostly my nose, throbbing, my back pressed against something hard and cold, and my body trembling slightly, probably from the cold. I opened my eyes to see long eyelashes, pale brown eyes, and soft lips, blurred slightly. "Are you okay?" She asked, even though we both knew the answer. She sounded concerned, but looked slightly amused. Someone pushed her away from me before I could answer.

Minho, Alby, Newt, and Lizzy all looked down at me in concern. Minho had been the one to push her away. I wanted her back. He was also the only one gazing down at me in guilt. I wondered why…

"Wha happen?" I heard myself mumble. "Um…" Minho started, looking even more guilty, but someone pushed him away, and everyone seemed to disappear into the distance. Giselle was looking down at me, again. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked. I nodded. Not only was my nose hurting, but so was my head.

"I'll take him." Minho said loudly so the teacher would hear. I felt a surge of anger course through me. So, you'll ignore some of my calls, always cancel my plans to hang out, and ditch me sometimes, but you'll take me to the nurse after hurting me. And yes, I remember what happened before I blacked out, now. "No. I could say that you could take him and make it up to him, but after this little stunt. I don't think I trust you enough. Giselle, since you pulled him out of the pool, take Thomas to the nurse."

" _What_?" Giselle asked as she turned to glare at me like it was my all fault, all the while Newt and Alby helped me up. Once I was standing and Newt and Alby were sure I wouldn't lose my balance, Lizzy handed me my towel. I turned and saw that Giselle was still glaring at me, but now, she had a dark towel wrapped around herself. I noticed for the first time that her hair was damp and her neck had droplets of water sliding down her skin. I swallowed as quietly as I could, and looked away.

She led me through the girls' locker room, because she refused to go through the boys'. Though, I don't see the problem. Both locker rooms were more or less the same. They just had different bathroom sections.

I started to stare at her when we walked out into the hallway. I couldn't help myself. She was so pretty and the light only made her even more so. After a while, she broke the comfortable silence. "Why are you staring at me?"

"How did you know that I was-"

"Because I can _feel_ you staring at me."

"… I think you're really pretty…" I trailed off lamely. I bite my bottom lip, a bad habit. "I want to take you on a date…" I trailed off, again. I searched her face to see if she would agree, but it was completely expressionless, not in a creepy way, though. After a moment of pure silence, she let out a soft sigh. "You're serious about this, weren't you?"

" _Yes_." I replied. "Fine. I'll go with you." I immediately felt myself brighten. Yes! We were going on a date. "I'll pick you up on Friday, at…" She was glaring up at me again. "Um, n-never mind. You pick the time." I offered with a nervous smile. I really need to stop smiling so much if I was going to get her to like me back. "Pick me up at nine. You only got two hours before you have to take me home.

Okay. I only have two hours to impress her, starting at nine. I can do this. I got this. Wait. I stopped walking for a split second and quickly caught up to her. "Wait. Whose home?"

"Pervert."

...

Giselle had left me at the nurse's office, and had gone back to class. The school's nurse checked me and said that I was fine enough to continue the rest of my school day. Though, I gotten a little lost on my way to class, and stood there like an idiot. Eventually, lunch rolled around, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Finally, a break.

Fifth period (lunch) was the only time where I got to be with all of my friends, except for Harriet and Lizzy. I haven't seen Giselle since P.E. and I really wanted to her see, again.

I had already grabbed my lunch, when I saw her sitting by herself. I glanced at my table and saw my friends talking and laughing. I'm sure they won't miss me all that much, _if_ they miss me at all. I made my way over to Giselle, and saw that she had brought her own lunch. Lucky. I either had to starve or eat this crap, and I definitely wasn't going to starve myself.

I sat in the booth where Giselle was, right across from her. She was eating Alfredo, like that pasta from Olive Garden. Or was it spaghetti…? She let a rough breath as I stared at her food. "What do you want, now?" She asked, and, wow, she has an accent. It was different from Newt's, though. "I wanted to talk to you." I smiled. God, I really need to stop doing that so much. "Why? You already asked me out."

"I think you're pretty." I said with more confidence than before. "You already said that." Giselle pointed out. "Well, you are." She shook her head a little, barely noticeable. "I'm about as pretty as a pig."

"That pig must be some super famous supermodel on a CoverGirl magazine." I was surprised at my sudden smoothness. Maybe (hopefully) it'll last?

Then it happened. She smiled, like ACTUALLY smiled. It was small, but noticeable, and only lasted for a few seconds. Then it was gone and she opened up a little. Only the tiniest bit.

…..

I was at my home, in my room, laying in my bed. It was starting to get dark outside. So, I got up and turned on the light switch. My room immediately brightened.

My mom was going to call me down for dinner, soon. I could just tell. So, I made my way downstairs before she did, after turning the lights off. I turned them on for no reason. I sat on our living room's couch and turned the TV on. I moved through the channels to find something interesting to watch while I waited.

After a few minutes of finding nothing, my mom shouted from the kitchen, "Thomas! Dinner's ready!" I started to get up and went to turn off the TV when, "Please," I looked up and saw a woman and a boy in a dark alleyway. The walls full of graffiti, two dumpsters against one wall, and trash littering the old, concrete floor. Slowly, I sat back down.

The curvy woman was looking at the boy pleadingly, and had her hands out, like she begging for money. She didn't look scared, just kinda desperate. The boy, who looked to be my age, seventeen, turned and started to walk off. Then stopped at the opening of the alleyway and looked both ways. He walked back and crossed his arms.

What caught my attention was that the boy was Gothic, like the girl I was already crushing so hard on. Or, looked to be one, at least. With dark hair, black clothes and a choker around his neck. "It's gonna hurt." The boy warned. The woman nodded, like she completely understood. "I know." She responded.

My hand twitched towards the remote when she started to lift her shirt up. But something stopped me. "Not here. It's too dangerous." The boy said. Then he started to move past her. He opened a door attached to the side of a building, and motioned for her to enter into the dark room.

She hesitated for a split second, and then went inside. The boy turned the lights on and the room was immediately illuminated. The room looked like that of a tattoo parlor. It was windowless, small, and only had two chairs, which looked like they belonged in the dentist. The boy motioned for the woman to sit on one the chairs. She sat down as the boy closed the door, and went to one of the many cabinets.

"Take your shirt off." The boy commended as he started to take things out of a cabinet. She did as told, and there it was. Her Mark. It was pink, and bold, and above her belly button. The boy pulled over a small, around table, then a chair, over to the woman. He placed the tray of wicked-looking tools that he had been holding on the table, and sat himself on the chair.

"It's going to hurt." The boy repeated, and the woman nodded again. I understood what was going to happen, and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't as bad as what I had originally thought, but still…

The boy grabbed a doctor's face mask from the tray and put it on. He leaned over the woman's stomach and got to work.

Right after the woman loudly gasped, my mom burst through the kitchen's door. I jumped and scrambled for the remote. "Thom-" She stopped when she saw me. Then, I cringed when the woman on TV let out a muffled scream.

My mom strode over to the TV and I hold out my hands. "Wait! Mom, don't-"

"Thomas! _What are you watching!?"_ My mom exclaimed. She snatched the remote from me and the TV was off in instant. She looked down at me, waiting for an answer. "I don't know." I said so quietly, I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. She shook her head and pointed towards the kitchen.

I got up and started to make my way to the kitchen, feeling ashamed. Why didn't I just turn it off? Why did I sit back down? Why did I keep watching it? What had stopped me from grabbing the remote and turning the TV off? I was still close enough to hear her harshly whisper, "Removing your Mark. Can't believe they even make shows like that."


	3. First Date

Unknown P.O.V. First Person

Everything is fake. Always full of lies, this world. But me? I am real. Everything I do and everything I say is truth. I'm not saying I'm God, because I'm not. I make mistakes. But, like everything else, they, my mistakes, are honest. I had a chance to do something great in this world, something amazing, and all I had to do is lie. Was I willing to do it? No, I wasn't. So, they threw me in the worst parts of Earth, in its waste lands. I escaped. I escaped and I found myself a forest. It was full of life and death and truths.

And it was beautiful.

* * *

Giselle's P.O.V. First Person

It was Friday, and I had my whole day planned out. No, I wasn't some organized freak who constantly had a schedule for every day. That was more of Aunt Bonnie. But today was special.

Start my morning routine, go to school, wait for my aunt to pick me up early from school, buy some new cloths with Aunt Bonnie, and video chat with my friends at my old school. Then wait for what was probably the most important moment of my life.

I sat up in my queen-sized bed. My room was dark as the sun had not yet shown up. I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table, and it read 5:00 A.M. in bold yellow, glowing in the dark.

I clapped twice and the huge room was instantly full of light. Perks of being rich. I was rich for one reason. My parents both owned a business. When they realized they were each others Soulmate, married and joined their businesses together, they made more than double of what they already earned. They bought a mansion, my childhood home, then had their first (and only) child.

I got up and went to take a shower when my expensive phone started to ring. I should really throw that thing away and buy something cheap. I picked it and answered, "Who is this?"

" _Are you coming,_ _tonight?_ " A familiar voice spoke. "No. Not tonight. I have something important to do." I moved to sit on the white and gold vanity bench at my dresser. " _What?_ "

"You know what."

" _It's not that important, then. I already provide for you_."

"This has been my dream since I was little! You know that!"

" _I don't give a shit. You're coming, or else I'm turning you in_." He threatened. I hung up and threw the helpless phone at the wall with a scream. Now, I have an excuse to buy a new one. I fucking hate him. I wish I could use the same threat on him, but he's never done anything against the law. I pushed my dyed hair back, and let out a breath.

I went to take my damn shower.

…

I had a hard time looking for clothes that weren't black. If I didn't want to get caught, I had to look as innocent as possible. It shouldn't be too hard. I never threw my clothes away from before I turned all Gothic, and it's not like I haven't switched up my look every once in a while, recently. So, this change wasn't too drastic for me.

I sat on my vanity bench, after I changed, and looked at all my make-up and beauty supplies. Most of which I don't use. I threw some make-up in the small trash can beside the dresser, all of it presents from my parents. Both of which are deceased.

It was a tragedy, both of their deaths. They were the parents anyone would be grateful to have. I was. No, I _am_.

We were a happy family, despite their busy lives. More often than not, one of them would be cooking dinner by the time I got home. Most of the time it would be my dad, sometimes it would be my mom, and very rarely, if God blessed me, it would be both.

I was the perfect daughter anyone would want: straight A student, school or class president, always obedient. But then…my mom died. My parents and I were at a family friends' house. The parents left, and my mom and my best friend's dad came back for some reason. My friend's dad murdered my mom. And we saw it happen.

Everyone kept telling me how sorry they were. Sorry wasn't going to bring her back, but I was still grateful that they cared enough to say something. I was grateful for all the hugs and when most of my classmates attended my mom's funeral.

Unfortunately, everything went downhill when she was gone. My dad got so involved in work that I hardly got to see him, anymore. Whenever we did see each other, we always got into fights and arguments. The last thing I said to him was, "I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!" as he slammed the front door shut and he did.

That night, he got into a car accident.

I never forgave myself.

…

It was lunch time and I had my own lunch. Aunt Bonnie loved being in the kitchen, so she always made it beforehand. Someone slid in the seat in front of me and I rolled my eyes, already knowing who it is. Thomas. Someone shoot me.

It's not that I hate him. I just find him annoying. He's been sitting with me for the past week, talking to me and pretending we're friends. We're not. The only reason I never tell him to scrum is because that would rude. That and the fact that Aunt Bonnie would disappointed.

I never really told her about Thomas. If I did, then I'd have to tell her about the date, which, by the way, I knew was most likely a cruel joke. One I wasn't going to fall for. If I told her, she was going to make me go and I would look stupid when he stood me up. I wasn't stupid.

"Hi," Thomas said. "Hi." I said back. "You look really nice." He complimented with a smile. I was wearing a skin-tight brown shirt and skinny jeans, no dark make-up. It was a shock to the entire school, but no one said anything to my face. "Thanks."

We ate in silence for the rest of lunch. Thomas seemed happier than usual.

…

After lunch, I was in the girls' restroom with Lizzy Newton, a strawberry blonde with skin as pale as mine, and Harriet the vampire.

Lizzy and I were one of the few who knew a secret to this world. Magical creatures existed. And Harriet was one of them.

I knew these creatures existed at a young age. My parents had told me and pointed them out for me. They told me most were harmless and taught me how to spot one. So, I wasn't all that surprised when Harriet told she was one of them. I could tell as soon as I sat down beside her on my first day here. I was surprised, however, when preppy Harriet turned out to be a vampire. I always thought of them as pale-skinned and black-clothed.

"Harriet, I need to burrow your phone." I said as the dark-skinned girl applied pink lip-gloss. "Don't you have one already?" Harriet asked, glancing over at me. Lizzy, who was sitting on the counter in between two sinks, nodded, also glancing at me. "It broke this morning." Lizzy popped another kernelless popcorn in her mouth. Harriet and I give her a look. "What? These are good and I'm starving."

"We're in a bathroom." Harriet replied as a nerd-looking girl entered the restroom. We stayed quiet as she went into a stall. "So? It's not like the air is contaminated or something" Lizzy responded. Harriet sighed and returned to applying lip-gloss on her lips. "My phone's in my purse."

"If I find something creepy in your bag…" I murmured. Harriet laughed. "What are you expecting? Blood?" She said 'blood' in a Halloween voice. "Do you guys know Adventure Time?" Lizzy asked suddenly. "You mean that kid's show?" Harriet questioned in reply as I dug through Harriet's shoulder bag. Lizzy huffed. The girl come out and washed her hands, not looking at us. "It is _not_ just a kid's show." The blonde retorted. The girl left.

I grasped Harriet's phone and went into an empty stall, leaving the two to argue whether or not Adventure Time was a kid's show. _Idiots_ , I thought with a smile.

I dialed Aunt Bonnie's number and waited for her to answer. She picked up on the second ring.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, could you pick up Harriet Tubman and Lizzy Newton, too?"

"… _I'm going to need their parents' permission, first._ "

"Okay." Then I hung up. I went over to my two friends and handed the phone back. "Do you guys want to go to the mall?" Their eyes lit up. "Call your parents. My aunt's going to pick me up, early."

…

I stood in front of a body length mirror after video-chatting with my three friends: Azzarra, Raven, and Lateef. Shopping with Aunt Bonnie, Lizzy and Harriet was interesting and I'm never doing it again.

My new, much cheaper phone rang from its place on the dresser and I picked it up. "Who is it?"

" _Be there by nine._ " Then he hung up. I took a breath to calm myself and pressed my phone against my mouth. I can't get caught, now. Not when I was finally getting my life back together. I was finally going back to what society considered normal.

My mom took a piece of me when she died. My dad killed me in that car crush. Now, I'm coming back to life, and it felt... _good_.

I glanced in the floor mirror. A girl with her mother's eyes stared back at me. Her black, tell-right-away-dyed hair in a messy bun. Her skin was almost white as snow, and she was wearing white, from head to toe. Tank-top and sweat-pants. For once, her smile was genuine.

I looked away and made my way to the dresser. I sat down on my vanity bench and stared at all my make-up. More specifically, my lip-sticks. I picked up a purple one (my favorite) and lifted the lid. I stared at it, then put it on. I pressed my lips together and smeared the lip-stick to even it out. Perfect.

…

"Mrs. Love," I greeted the brunette at the door. She was holding a baby car seat by one hand and staring at my lips with wide eyes. She shook her head and handed me the car seat. "I have some stuff in the back of my car." She said. I put the car seat down and followed her, closing the door behind me.

We reached the back of her car and she leaned against it. She dug into her purse and took out a pack of cigarettes. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what condition the baby was in. "Don't worry. I haven't had one while pregnant. All about self-control" She said, lighting one with a lighter. _All about self-control_ , the words span in my mind, repeating themselves again and again. She sucked in air and smoke escaped from her mouth. Then she moved the cigarette towards me. I took it.

I moved beside her and took a drag. "My baby is the most important to thing to me." Mrs. Love stated. "What about your Soulmate?" I asked. "Died while I was preggers." She answered. I nodded.

"What? Not gonna say 'sorry for your loss'?"

"Don't see the point." I responded. I let the cigarette fall on the driver-way and crushed it under my shoe. "You said there was stuff in the back?" I referred to earlier. She nodded and opened the back. There was a baby swing and a duffle bag full baby stuff.

I took the stuff and walked over to the door of my mansion, while Mrs. Love got in her car. She stopped at where I was when I reached the door. She rolled down the window and looked me dead in the eye. "Look, I don't care how you look. Just make sure she's alive and breathing by morning." The woman advised. I saluted and snatched the piece of paper she was holding out for me. I went inside and heard her drive off.

I glanced down at the car seat. I lifted it up and walked between the double staircase in the foyer, to the doors in the back. I entered the living room and set the car seat on the fine couch. I lifted the blanket from seat. My heart warmed. The child was so small and fragile-looking. She was adorable.

After unbuckling her, I carefully cradled her in my arms and watched her sleep. This was my dream job, to become an amazing babysitter (so was to be a famous singer, but that seemed near impossible). It had been since I was fourteen, though no one took me seriously.

I wondered, not for the first, what it would be like to be a mother. It must be nice, to know that you created someone with your Soulmate. I vowed to never have children. I wasn't afraid of the pain and I was patient enough to carry extra weight for nine months.

The thing is…cancer runs in my family. My mom suffered through it and got cured. Only to be killed. I'm still bitter about it.

That's why I don't want to have my own kids, as nice as it might be. It would be cruel to give birth to someone, knowing fully well that they were going to suffer and most likely die. I know that there's only a small chance that they'll suffer through cancer. But, I don't think _I_ could handle it, if they did end up with it. I already watched my mom die and I felt like my dad's death was my fault. I couldn't survive another loved one's death. I wouldn't.

…

Jackie, the tiny girl I was taking care of, demanded to be fed around seven. I was bored out of my mind with Jackie being asleep for most of the time, and there being nothing on TV.

As soon as I heard her wailing, I jumped out off the couch, glad for the distraction. I prepared her bottle of milk and gently lifted her from the baby swing. The baby clutched the bottle with tiny hands as she sucked out milk. She whimpered from crying so long and I felt guilty for making her wait.

When she finished her bottle, I carefully shifted her to burp her. I had her head against my own, when the doorbell echoed throughout my home. Since Aunt Bonnie was busy with dinner, I went to open it myself.

I patted Jackie's back as I reached the main door. I opened it and… "Thomas?" I asked in disbelief. The brunet was standing in front of me, wearing a dress shirt, black khakis, and nice shoes. He smiled shyly. "Hi," He breathed. I opened and closed my mouth. "What are you _doing_ here?" I asked. How did he even get my fucking address? Harriet, probably.

He got this cute, confused look on his face. I know I said he got on my nerves earlier, but I never said that I didn't like him. Or that I didn't spend time thinking of him. "I thought-our date… I asked you and you said yes." Jackie finally burped.

"I know what happened, Thomas. I was there." I deadpanned. He stammered and flushed. I felt bad for him. I sighed. "Let me just get ready." I said. "Okay," He spoke softly. So, I was wrong and this wasn't a cruel joke.

I led him to the living room as he looked around in awe. I told him to sit on the large, white couch as I buckled Jackie to her baby swing. He did as told, and I went to the kitchen. I saw Aunt Bonnie and she smiled at me. I told her everything, from Thomas to the stupid date. She listened and nodded many times.

"Well, what are you waiting for, _mi hija_. Go! _Vestirse_!" She exclaimed, after I had finished. "And Jackie?" I asked. "I'll take care of her." Aunt Bonnie shooed me out of the kitchen and made me go to my room to change. Even though I kept protesting.

…

Since I was wearing purple lip-stick, I put on a summer dress that Harriet and Aunt Bonnie made me buy. It was short, dark purple, and skin-tight. I grabbed a red bag and reddish purple heels. I stuffed my keys, phone, and some money in the bag. I went downstairs, and Thomas was already there, waiting. His lips parted and a blush formed as he took me in. His hand twitched when I reached him. I pretended not to notice.

"Here." I handed him my car keys. He blinked as he took them. "But…I brought my car." Thomas protested. I thought for a moment. Obviously expansive car or something normal. "Fine." I said, taking my keys back.

I walked towards the door and saw Thomas' hand twitch, again. With a bit of hesitation, it placed itself on my mid-back and we walked out the door. I suddenly felt annoyed. I should be inside, taking care of Jackie, not going on some date with a boy. But I knew that Aunt Bonnie would just kick me out of my own home. She would tell me that I need to go out more and this is my chance. She was so happy when I told her about the date.

We reached Thomas's car and it was a piece of junk. A rusty Silverado. Thomas shifted, uncomfortable, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Perfect." I barely said. Thomas looked up at me in surprise. "Really?" He asked, hopeful, with a smile. He smiles too much.

"Yeah," I replied. Perfect for not getting caught. I was a Latin Queen. I knew that no one was after me at the moment, but better to play it safe. And, anyway, I wasn't one those girls that went all like, _ew, what_ is _that?_ to something remotely old. I _liked_ old stuff.

Thomas opened the door for me, then closed it when I was in. He rounded the hood and went in the vehicle. I waited for him to turn it on. Instead, he was tapping his fingers against the wheel, thinking. Then, he nervously slipped his hand in mine. I let him. He smiled, again, and finally turned the truck on, and we were on our way.

…

I glanced at the digital clock in between us. It was almost eight-thirty. Half an hour more before I have to meet up with _him_. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Um, Olive Garden. We're almost there." Thomas answered. We stayed in silence.

"You can turn the radio on." Thomas offered for the millionth time. He kept saying that, like I was going to magically do as he says if he said it enough times. "I know," I replied. "You look gorgeous." Thomas blurted out, blushing. "Thanks."

He bit his lip. I stared. "You don't talk that much." He acknowledged. I didn't say anything, back. "Please say something." He pleaded, his forehead crinkling together. "I like your voice," He said softly, smiling bashfully. But, what was I _supposed_ to say? I already said that I wanted to take care of Jackie. I thought quick and finally spoke. "You can't tell anyone I'm rich." He glanced at me, confused once more. "Why?" He parked the Silverado. "It's none of your business." My words left no room for argument. "Why are you so closed off?" He asked. "Why are _you_ so open?" I shot back.

He grabbed the back of my neck and leaned forward and kissed me. It took my breath away. I couldn't help myself and kissed back. We broke the kiss when oxygen become a strong need, our breathing heavy. "I wanted to do that since I saw you." He confessed. "It's only been a week."

"I know." He smiled a little. I kissed him, again.

…

Dinner was delicious, I enjoyed myself, but nine was coming closer and I hurried through the food. Thomas, sensing I wanted to leave as soon as possible, ate as quickly as he could without being messy. We walked to his pick-up truck, hand-in-hand.

"I need you to take me somewhere." I stated as he put the key in the ignition. "Oh, sure. Where?" He agreed instantly, and pulled out of the parking lot. I give him directions, not wanting to tell him our destination.

After many twists and turns, we arrived at the bad side of town. Thomas looked nervous and was staring at me in concern, a question in his innocent, brown eyes. I ignored him and got out. "C'mon." I said, before closing the door. I couldn't just leave him, here. What if something happened? I guess the only reason I felt bitter towards him was because I thought he was pranking me and didn't feel the same.

He was at my side when I come back to reality. I led him into an old house and knocked on the door. I was met by green eyes and black hair. "You came." A raspy voice spoke. "You didn't give me a choice." I snapped. I crossed my arms and Thomas shifted.

"Alright, just come in."Gally responded. He opened the door wider and Thomas and I walked in. Thomas seated himself on the beaten couch as I tugged my dress down. I sat sideways on his lap, knowing that Gally would kick us out sooner, like this. He blushed and tried to figure out where to put his hands.

Gally came back from his kitchen with three bottles of beer. He put two on the coffee table and sat on the recliner opposite us. I grabbed one and took a sip, the bottle already open. Thomas shook his head when Gally nodded towards the lonely bottle. "I don't drink…" The brunet trailed off.

Gally huffed out a laugh. "Still the Good Boy, huh?" Gally asked rhetorically. He plucked the bottle up and stood. "What do you want? Soda? Water?" The green-eyed man asked. "Water is fine." Thomas mumbled. Gally went back to the kitchen.

Thomas let out a shaky breath and finally placed his hands somewhere, one on my hip and the other on my thigh. I glanced down at him. He was still blushing and looked unsure of himself. His blush deepened when he saw me looking.

"What are we doing here?" Thomas asked, probably to distract himself. "You'll see." Though he wouldn't. I knew Gally was going to be as vague as possible and so was I.

Gally came back and handed Thomas a bottle of water. He sat back down. "I talked to a few people without Marks, and there's plenty of guys who'd like to spend a night with you." Thomas tensed and I glared at Gally. Didn't we already talk about this? "Not interested." I bit out. Gally smiled. "Good. I turned them down. Now, for what I wanted to talk about."

I mentioned for Gally to continue. He did. "I know some people who want in." I immediately knew what he was talking about. "Fine. Send me the time and place. Separately. " I responded. Gally nodded. "Just be careful. You know how dangerous this is. Anyway, something arrived in the mail, today. It's in my room." Translation: Meet me in the back of my house. "Okay. Then, just bring it." I said. Translation: No. Gally grumbled and left, again.

He came back, a moment later, with a bag and handed it to me. "Don't open it until your birthday. I know where my Soulmate is. I'm going to her, so you don't have to deal with me for…a year, maybe."

"Okay." I said indifferently. "Thought you would be sad about it." Gally spoke. I got up. "You threatened to-" I cut myself off, not wanting to say anything with Thomas present. "Thomas, let's go." Thomas, who had been surprisingly quiet, got up. "Wait, I have to give you something." Gally said, grabbing my arm. I yanked it back. I was angry at him, not just for threatening to turn me in, but for leaving.

When he was sure I wasn't going to leave, Gally disappeared in the kitchen one last time. He came back and give me an envelope. "Five-hundred."Gally said simply. He nodded towards the back of his house. I glanced at Thomas and he was looking between me and Gally. "Thomas, can you stay here?" Thomas nodded. I shouldn't have brought him in here. I should've told him to leave me, that I have a ride back home. He's just going to ask questions that I don't want to answer.

"Where do you get all this money?" I asked when Gally closed the door to his room. He sat on his bed and I pulled up a chair in front of him. Instead of answering, he patted my knee, once. "Nice dress. I can basically see everything." I glared at him. "Answer my question." He ignored me, again. He nodded towards the door. "You looked pretty comfortable him. You guys fooling around?"

" _Gally_."

"Fine. A woman knocked on my door and asked for you about five years ago. I didn't know who you were. So, she give me money and told me to give it to you when we met. I tried to spend it at first but something always happened and I couldn't." I stared at him. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. You wouldn't believe me." His voice was annoyed. "I believe you." I lied easily.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I'm going to miss you. You're like a daughter to me. Should I give him the 'If you break her heart' speech?" Gally joked. I shook my head, unable to stop a smile. "We're not even dating. He asked me out and the only reason I said yes was because I thought he wasn't serious. I thought he was just pranking me or something."

"Oh. Well, how was it?" He asked. "It was amazing. We kissed." Besides Aunt Bonnie, I felt like I could really talk with Gally. He nodded. "Well, I have to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow."Gally mentioned at the door.

I got up and Gally followed me out the door. We made our way to the small living room. Thomas was still on the couch. "That's all I wanted to talk about. You should go." Gally said. Thomas got up and walked over to us.

Gally opened the front door when we reached it. Thomas walked out first. Gally caught me off guard and pulled me into a hug. I knew that Gally wasn't the sentimental and emotional type, so I hugged back. "You're an asshole for threatening me." He laughed.

…

"What were you guys talking about?" Thomas asked. The date wasn't over. After Olive Garden, Thomas had planned to take me to this place everyone had named the Cliff. Thomas had parked the trunk so the back of it faced the cliff, and its beautiful view. We were in the bed of his trunk and staring at night sky. "I don't want to talk about." I sighed. I don't want him to know. I don't want _anyone_ to know.

"Okay… Where would you like to go visit, then? Like, anywhere around the world?" Thomas asked. He just didn't know how to keep quiet, did he? "I didn't know…"

"There has to be someplace where you'd like to go. I really want to visit Rome." Thomas responded. I breathed a laugh. "What?" He said quietly, smiling. "Nothing." I replied. He bumped our shoulders, together, "Tell me."

"Make me." He stared at me. He swallowed and lick his lips, slowly. I felt myself blush for the first time in years, and I was so glad that it was dark. He moved, then-he was hovering above me. His hands on either side of my head, and his face close to mine. He tilted his head and kissed me, all tentative. I kissed back, our lips brushing softly.

It was nothing like our first kiss; rushed and hot. This kiss was slow and sweet. He pulled away. "You're beautiful." He murmured, dazed. I pulled him into another kiss. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked after a while of kissing. "Yes." I breathed.


	4. Promises

Warning before you start this chapter: There is a heated scene between two people you love to read about and fluff.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V. First Person

My beautiful people, you have escaped the corrupted system of this world, with the person you have fallen in love with, not your Soulmate. You have escaped with that person, seeking truth, seeking me. You have entered my forest, asking for help, for honesty. I reveled myself to you, all of you, choosing to help and tell you the honest truth. You were all shocked to hear what I had to say. In return for my mercy, my kindness, you worship me, like the goddess all of you think of me. Though I ask for none of it. All I ask for is justice, love, and respect between this lovely community we have created. Together.

* * *

Minho's P.O.V. First Person

It's been about a month since Thomas got together with _her_. Me and Giselle argued none stop since then. We didn't hate each other, even if it seemed that way. Or, well, at least, _I_ don't hate _her_. I'm not 100% sure how she feels about me. She probably _does_ hate me. Which was really unfair.

I guess I'm gonna have to explain. Take a seat, 'cause I'm about to tell you a long ass story. Once upon time, me and Giselle were best friends since we were babies. Our parents have been friends way before our moms were pregnant with us. We used to be obsessed with each other. We always did everything, together.

In fifth grade, when we were told that we weren't going to be in the same class, we wouldn't let go of each other at school. Giselle cried and I refused to let go. The teachers had to pull us apart. I'm pretty sure my fist landed on one of their faces. In sixth grade, because puberty decided to be a bitch to me and no one would go with us, me and Giselle had gone to a Halloween party as each other's dates. In seventh grade, I found out someone was picking on Giselle just because she was wearing glasses. Next thing I know, I'm in detention because the girl had gotten what she deserved. In eighth grade, I found out that I was gay and I didn't know what to do. I knew that no one would care, with the whole Soulmate thing, but I was still scared as hell. Giselle helped me through it. In her own way…

Our parents would always say that we were each other's Soul, but I never really had any feelings for her, and she felt the same. What we had was special and platonic. I remember all the times we complained about how the girl and guy best friends would end up together in the end of every movie or TV series.

Our friendship fell apart when her mom died, on our first year of high school. We were outside in my backyard, talking, when we heard a scream. We went inside, afraid of what we would find. A woman with water for hair was leaning over Giselle's dying mom, a shiver-making, innocent smile on her inhumanly beautiful face. The woman ran away, leaving all the evidence behind. I thought she was an idiot, back then. But when the cops showed, all fingers were pointing at my dad.

Me and my parents were confused, Giselle's dad was in too much pain to care, and Giselle claimed that it was true. She said that she saw him do it. Then, she was looking at me, waiting and expecting for me to back her up, like I always did. I always had her back and she had mine. You can imagine the hurt, anger, and betrayal I felt in that instant. I called her a liar. That was the moment our strong bond broke.

I regret what I had said. She had looked so shocked and angry, and my words had made her cry harder. My heart had twisted painfully when I saw her reaction. But how could I agree on a lie when my dad's none existent criminal record was at stake? When he could be put in jail? I couldn't, that's how. But, after a few days of the accident and her not talking to me, I missed her so much that I tried to fix things between us. I tried to tell what _I_ saw. She never listened to me. Then, she was gone, just…disappeared.

Now, she was back. Glasses-replaced-by-contacts, ash-blonde hair dyed black, voice sending pleasant shivers down straight guys' backs, and things unresolved. Even after everything that happened and all that time, I wanted to resolve things.

Instead, I argued with her. I was just so angry with her; with what she said. I also didn't know how to bring what had happened up. I felt that if I tried to talk about it she would ignore me, and it would be freshmen year all over again. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. Also, I couldn't bring it up with everyone there. I wanted to talk about it, alone.

I might have some chances to talk about it, now, because Thomas had a great idea of forming a band, after hearing Giselle's beautiful singing. Which was three weeks ago. We were all uncertain of the idea at first, but then…

Flashback

" _Okay, fine. I'm in." Teresa agreed._

 _Teresa, who was no longer friends with Brenda (thank goodness), Newt, Thomas, Giselle, some guy named Nick, and me were sitting in a rough circle, in Thomas' house. After a few seconds, everyone started to agree. So, this is what each of us were going to do: Teresa and Thomas were back-up singers, Giselle's lead singer, Newt's on electric keyboard (he plays piano), Nick was on any kind of guitar, and I'm on drums._

" _Wait, but what are we going to sing?" Nick asked. Thomas smiled like he knew the answer. Good, 'cause this is the shank's idea. "We can do covers on Youtube." The brunet answered. Giselle raised an eyebrow. "Youtube…?" Why is she even questioning this? I know that most of Thomas' ideas are stupid. What can you say, he's an impulsive guy. But this has been her dream since she was fourteen. I remember all the times she said so. "Yeah! It'll be fun." Thomas responded._

" _Which one are we doing, first?" Newt asked._

End of Flashback

We decided on Summertime Sadness (Teresa's idea). Then 24K Magic, and eleven other covers later, we weren't well-known, but took a risk to do our own songs, which Giselle, Newt, sometimes Teresa, and sometimes Nick wrote. We became viral by a song that Teresa and Giselle had written. It all happened too fast, but with a lot of smart people _*cough*_ Newt _*cough cough_ * it wasn't all that impossible.

Now, we were making our first album. Some company had wanted us. Since it was Thomas' idea, he called shots, but he also let Giselle decide "just" because she was lead singer. After days of talking, we decided to accept their offer. With a few conditions.

So now, here we were, in Giselle's huge garage. Everyone, expect for me and Thomas, were looking around in shock. "You live in a _mansion_?" Lizzy asked. I'm guessing Giselle didn't tell anyone she was filthy rich thanks to her parents. Giselle just nodded.

A curvy woman with light caramel hair walked in with a tray of cookies, at that moment. She was vaguely familiar… Nick out-right stared at her. Then his head jerked forward as if someone had smacked him. His fedora fell to the ground. He gasped, and turned to look behind himself with a glare. "Are you okay…?" Harriet asked cautiously as she took a cookie. Nick nodded, rubbing the back of his head and murmuring stuff. Why was he in the band, again? He was probably one of the oddest guys I've ever met. "Okay, then…" My boyfriend murmured.

"Let's just start." Giselle spoke. Everyone got into position and we started. Giselle took a breath and leaned towards the microphone.

 _And another one bites the dust_

 _Oh, why can I not conquer love? And I might have thought that we were one, wanted to fight this war without weapons_

 _And I wanted it, I wanted it bad, but there were so many red flags_

 _Now, another one bites the dust. Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

 _You did not break me. I'm still fighting for peace_

 _Well, I got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade, it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band and then you pull too hard. Yeah, I may snap and I move fast, but you won't see me fall apart_

' _Cause, I've got an elastic heart_

 _I've got an elastic heart_

 _Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

 _And I will stay up through the night. Yeah, let's be clear, I won't close my eyes, and I know that I can survive. I'll walk through fire to save my life_

 _And I want it, I want my life so bad. I'm doing everything I can, then another bites the dust_

 _It's hard to lose a chosen one_

 _You did not break me. I'm still fighting for peace_

 _Well, I've for thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade, it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band, and then you pull too hard. Yeah, I may snap and I move fast, but you won't see me fall apart_

' _Cause, I've got an elastic heart_

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade, it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band, and then you pull too hard. Yeah, I may snap and I move fast, but you won't see me fall apart_

' _Cause, I've got an elastic heart_

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade, it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band, and then you pull too hard. Yeah, I may snap and I move fast, but you won't see me fall apart_

' _Cause, I've got an elastic heart_

 _I've got an elastic heart_

A moment of silence, then we were all cheering. Finally, we got our third song down, after so many tries and mess ups (mostly from Thomas and Nick). Newt and the girls were jumping up and down around Giselle, their arms around her. I saw her fight down a smile.

Thomas and Nick walked over to me, huge smiles on their faces.

…

We were done practicing for today. So now, we were in Giselle's living room, talking, all happy. Giselle's phone started to ring and Giselle glanced at it, briefly. To everyone else she looked at her usual, expressionless, but I could tell she was nervous by whoever was calling. She picked it up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. I discreetly followed her.

Her body was tense when she answered. "What do you what?" A moment of silence. "I can't come over, tonight. I'm busy." She wasn't. "I don't know, sleep with another stupid bitch." Short pause. "Then stop picking stupid sluts. I'm not coming over." Giselle firmly said, then hung up.

"Cheating on Thomas?" I asked. She jumped and whirled around. She looked panicked until she saw me. She glared. She went to push passed me, but I stopped her by grabbing her upper arms. "Wait, I want to talk about something." I said. She struggled to get out of my grip, but we both knew I was stronger.

"Let. Me. Go." She bit out. "No, listen to me." I insisted. "NO! He DESERVES to rot in jail. I hope he dies, there!" I bit back my anger. She started to cry. Her struggling became stronger. I moved her so she was pressed between me and the wall, so I could stop most of her struggles.

I wanted her to _listen_.

I wanted to _fix_ things.

"Let go of me." She cried. She tried to shove me away, but that didn't work, either. "Just face it, already. He deserved to go to jail." I looked down at her. Her face was red and tears leaked out of familiar eyes. I cupped her face to make her look at me. "No, he didn't. It wasn't him. It was a woman with hair that was water." I responded, begging for her to hear me out.

She stopped struggling, her gaze snapping up to me face. Realization dawned on her face. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I didn't care. She was finally listening to me. "What?" She whispered.

Or maybe she thought I was insane and needed to go to a mental hospital. I couldn't blame her. I mean, a woman with water for hair? Those were the types of things that only insane people said. But I swore that that was what I saw.

"What's going on, here?" Me and Giselle snapped our gazes to Harriet, who was staring at us in suspension. Giselle pushed me away and stumbled over to Harriet, who caught her by the arms. Harriet took Giselle's face in and glared at me. Pulling Giselle into a hug, Harriet opened her mouth, but Giselle cut her off.

"Harriet, tell him what you told me and Lizzy." Giselle had taken Harriet by the shoulders. Now, Harriet was looking at her in shock. "But-Giselle, I can't-"

"Tell him. Please." Harriet looked conflicted. "Fine," The dark-skinned girl conceded. Harriet took a breath, then looked me dead in the eyes. She flashed a dark smile, her front canines sharper than what was humanly possible. "I'm a vampire."

…

Me, Harriet, Lizzy, and Giselle stood in front of everyone as they stared at us in shock and disbelief. I made them tell everyone else. I, also, had explained what happened between me and Giselle and our history, Giselle explained about how mythical creatures existed, Harriet explained how she was one of them, and Lizzy told everyone that she was just dragged into this whole mess.

"So those are real…?" Newt asked as he stared uneasily at Harriet's vampire teeth. "Of course, they are. You can touch them, if you don't believe me." Harriet answered. Newt quickly shook his head. The curvy woman from before, Giselle's aunt, came into the living room, holding another tray. Only this time it was brownies. "Here's some more, if you want some." Giselle's aunt said in her thick Brazilian accent as Harriet grabbed one. The woman glanced at Harriet with a smile, then disappeared in the kitchen. She came back with wide eyes. "Harriet, you're a vampire!?"

"Yeah." Harriet answered, her grin widening. Giselle's aunt took a seat beside Nick. He shifted uncomfortably. "I have a book of vampires, but I'm not sure what's true and what's not."

"Okay, raise your hands if you know about mythical beings." Teresa joined in. Harriet started to raise her hand when we all give her a look. She slowly lowered it down, again, smiling. Giselle, Lizzy, Giselle's aunt, and Nick had their hands raised.

Nick got up and told us to sit. Me, Giselle, Lizzy, and Harriet sat. Giselle's couch was really long. "I know this place that has a lot of the world's history. Everything that ever happened should be there, and it's all accurate. I could take you guys there, if you want. On Halloween. It has a lot about mythical creatures."

We all glanced between each other. "We're not stupid." Giselle answered, her face dry. You couldn't even tell that she had been crying only minutes ago. Teresa placed her hand on Giselle's knee. "What she _means_ to say is that-"

"We're not stupid." Giselle interrupted. Teresa give her an annoyed look. "I mean it. We know nothing about you, and you want us to just follow you to some place on Halloween? I don't know about you guys, but I'm not trying to get myself killed _or_ kidnapped."

"She does have a point…" Thomas agreed. Harriet, Lizzy, and Newt nodded in agreement. "Not to mention, Alby's Halloween party and the school's Halloween bash that _we're_ going to play six songs for." Teresa added.

We all looked at Nick, waiting for him to say something. He did. "We can go afterwards. You guys can bring anything you want, if it makes you feel safe." Nick suggested. "Why should we trust you?" Giselle questioned. "I'm not asking for your trust. I just know what all of you want. And this is the only place to get it."

…

We were driving to different stores to pick our Halloween costumes: Alby, Ben, Beth, Harriet, Lizzy, Giselle, Aris, Teresa, Thomas, Newt, and me. Just a bunch of 17-year-olds getting dressed-up for a holiday. Definitely not weird. "We should go as a group theme." Harriet suggested excitedly. "Which one?" I asked, interested. "How about mythical creatures, since you guys know? I get dibs on the vampire costume." Harriet responded. I smiled as Alby, who was driving, glanced at us. We already told Alby, Ben, Beth, and Aris. Giselle shook her head in disagreement, but she was out-numbered because everyone always agreed with the idea.

"We should go in sexy costumes." I said, smirking and winking at Newt. He blushed a little and made a face, shaking his head. Giselle shrugged while Harriet nodded while Thomas also blushed. "Is that fine with you, Alby?" I asked with humor in my voice. "As long as you don't go nude." He shot back, laughing.

…

Me, Harriet, and Teresa had bought our costumes already. Harriet, true to her word, was going as a sexy vampire. Teresa had bought two costumes, a mermaid and sexy firefighter, one for Alby's party and the other for the school's bash. I was just going as a werewolf.

I was following Newt around, waiting for him to pick something. Right now, he was debating between Hades and an angel. "You should go as an angel. You already look like one." I murmured in his ear, snaking my arms around his waist and pressing him closer to me. He leaned into me and I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I saw some on Google, and some would look _really_ good on you." I whispered suggestively, placing my hand at his mid-thigh. He swatted my hand away, blushing to the tips of his ears. "I am _not_ wearing a short skirt with a pair of wings."

Giselle, who was in the same aisle as us, raised an eyebrow, glancing side-ways over at us. My beautiful blond blushed harder and opened his mouth. "I don't wanna know" Giselle flatly said before Newt had a chance to speak. Then she was gone. "But you would look great in a short skirt. Better than most girls, actually…" I trailed off, thoughtfully. Newt looked at me warily, while I give him a troublesome smirk.

Newt turned around to face me, with a worried look on his pretty face. I blinked at the sudden expression. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, slowly rubbing his arms. He sighed, "Your birthday's coming up, soon." I froze. I knew what he meant, and I had to say, I was pretty damn worried, too. As I said before, we were all a bunch of 17-year-olds. That meant that we were going to turn into 18-year-olds and we were all going to get our Marks, soon.

It was a topic that most teenagers liked to avoid. Basically, what happens when you get your Mark is as soon as you turn eighteen (at 12:00 A.M. sharp), a quick, but painful process begins. It feels like you're getting tattooed, a sharp needle stabbing into your skin a thousand times. Then, you have your Mark, which was just your Soulmate's name in their favorite color.

It was so dangerous to fall in love before you get your Mark. That's why most of us avoided dating, because we were too scared of heartbreak. But me and Newt stupidly fell in love with each other. "I know," I whispered. "I know."

Tears gathered in his eyes. It was so painful to watch, I swallowed. "What happens to us if we're not Souls?" He barely asked. I cupped his face and softly kissed his forehead. He whimpered as he leaned into the kiss. "Don't think like that." I murmured. He pulled away and look me in the eye. "But what'll happen to us."

"We can run away." Newt's eyes widen and he took a step back, bumping into the rack of costumes. "I'm willing to leave everything behind if you go with me." I continued, outstretching my hand for him to take. He stared at it for a moment, scared, worried, sad. I couldn't help but feel scared about the whole thing. I already (sorta, kinda, maybe?) got Giselle back. I didn't want to lose my beautiful angel. He took my hand. "Okay," he quietly said.

I cupped his face and kissed him as hard as I could. He kissed back just as desperately, slightly stumbling backwards from the force of the kiss. We breathed each other in, swallowing small gasps and quiet moans. He was mine. Forever. No matter what. I couldn't be happier.

I pulled away, both of us breathless. Newt looked adorably sexy, his lips swollen from harsh kisses, his blue eyes dazed, and his chest heaving. He licked his full, pink lips. I leaned in and his eyes became half-lidded. I brushed one last, soft kiss against his mouth.

"Meet me in my house, later." Newt nodded.

…

In my house, in my room, at night, was a beautiful sight. A lovely angel in black. And it wasn't Newt. "What are you doing here?" I asked as Giselle pushed her way into my room. "We need to talk." I crossed my arms over my bare chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious. An unusual feeling for me.

She turned with an eyebrow raised. Wow, she did that a lot. She nodded towards the bed. Which was covered in rose petals… in a heart-shape… for Newt. I blushed and looked away. "None of your damn business." I mumbled.

She sat down on my bed, being careful to not sit on any petals. God bless her. Seriously, after all the shit she's being through, she needs it. "Tell me what you saw."

"A woman. Her hair was made out of water. She had… turquoise eyes, I think. Why?" I asked, at the end. She stared at me for a moment, then her eyes watered. She covered her face as it went red. She cried. "I'm such a bitch." She sobbed.

I went to sit beside her, not caring about messing up the rose petals at the moment. I can fixed it, later. "Well, yeah, but you're the good kind of bitches." I said to comfort her, wrapping an arm around her. It felt kinda weird after only holding Newt like this for so long. She cried, harder. I thought my words would make her feel better, like they always did. Or used to.

"I never listened to you." I moved and got on one knee in front of her. I took her hands away from her face. "I don't care about that, anymore. We're good, now, right?" I smiled softly at her. Giselle didn't smile, but nodded.

I sat beside her, again. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into me. "I really h-hate myself." Giselle hiccupped after crying so hard. She paused and took a breath. "If I just listened to you…" She trailed off. We stayed in silence for a while.

"I have to meet up with Thomas." Then she got up. She went to my window and opened it. She turned around with a glare, but it wasn't as harsh as usual. "If you tell anyone I cried, I'll make you feel sorry." She threatened, then climbed out my window. I had no doubt that she could.

I smiled and strode to that window. She was climbing down the tree in front of the window I was standing at. She sat on the lowest branch and looked up at me. "Put some pants. You don't want to overwhelm him." She called before jumping off the branch and running off. Badass.

I glanced down at myself and decided to take her advice.

…

I pressed Newt against the door to my room as he threaded his fingers through my hair. Usually, I hate when people touch my hair because I spend so much time on it. But when Newt did it, it was a turn on, especially when we were making-out. Like right now.

I broke the kiss and nudged Newt's head to the side, reveling more skin. I kissed his neck, moaning as his fingers left a scorching path of heat down my bare chest. His fingers slowly went back up and he placed his palm against my chest.

I savored his skin, and couldn't resist but to sank my teeth into it. My angel gasped and his fingers curled around hard muscle, his grip on black hair tightening. I hissed, feeling the pleasant sting of his grip.

I grounded our hips together and Newt throw his head back, making a sound I never heard him make before. Panting, my beautiful blond flipped us over. So now, I was the one with my back against dark wood. Newt kissed me hard, then moved down.

He kissed down my body until he was on his knees. He glanced at me through golden eyelashes and kissed the obvious bulge in my pants, never looking away. I groaned, sliding my fingers into shoulder-length hair. Thank God, Newt decided to keep his hair like this.

Newt slid my pants down and they piled around my ankles. I kicked them off. He worked on me through the thin fabric of my boxers. I tried to keep quiet, knowing my mom was downstairs. "God, Newt," I whimpered as he dragged his tongue up my length.

Newt kissed my cock one last time, then shoved my boxers down to my knees. He immediately took me in his mouth and sucked. I went weak in the knees. I groaned loudly, not caring about my mom over-hearing anymore, and bucked my hips forward, wanting more.

After minutes of Newt bobbing his head, I threw my head back. I moaned, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy. He kissed his way back up after swallowing my load. I pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back, all tongue and teeth.

"How was I?" The shank looked smug. He was gonna get it, now. Newt blinked as I picked him up bridal-style. "You're going to pay for that." I told him as I threw him on my bed. He laughed as he landed on the mattress. He propped himself on his elbows.

I climbed on top of Newt and gently pushed him back against the mattress, the light mood gone. I hotly mouthed his neck and his fingers carded themselves into my hair, pulling me closer to him. My hands moved down his body.

"Min…" Newt breathed, his grip tightening as I pushed his pants and boxers down, together. I slid my hands to his hips while he shoved his clothing off, completely. We took a moment to take each other in, now that we were both bare. Newt's gaze reached my face, and I couldn't help… I loved him so much, it was almost painful.

I pressed my forehead to his, and closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered, thumbing his cheek. He leaned into my touch with sighed. "I love you, too." He mumbled. Reaching over to my bedside table, I grabbed a small bottle and kneeled, my knees straddling my boyfriend's hips.

I lathered myself, and leaned down to kiss Newt, again. My greasy fingers prepped Newt's entrance as we kissed. He whimpered against my mouth as my fingers slid in, his own fingers clutching the back of my neck.

"I'm ready," He mewled after a while. I pulled away from him and positioned myself. I glanced at him and saw that he looked slightly nervous. I cupped his cheek with my free hand. "Just tell me if you want stop." I said softly and he nodded.

Then, I moved forward. I hung my head between my shoulders, feeling Newt's tight heat. Newt clutched the sheets, his breathing shaky. We stayed like this for a moment, getting used to each other. He give a single nod and I pulled away, only leaving my tip inside. I pushed in, again, setting a slow pace.

Soon, the room was filled with sounds of pleasure, delicious pleas, and skin-against-skin. I pounded into Newt as he lost his mind, panting, clawing the sheets. I never seen him so unhinged. It was such a huge turn on. I lost pace, only wanting to reach paradise with Newt. I reached it only seconds after the ruined angel before me did.

I pulled away from him and Newt let out a whimper. Laying beside one another, we experienced afterglow for the first. Newt shifted and snuggled up to me, pressing his cheek to my chest. I rested my hand at the small of his back, glancing down at him. I felt my mouth curve softly. "I love you." I barely whispered. He looked up at me through drowsy, blue eyes. "I love you, too." He whispered back. He laid his head his head back down.

I felt his hand on my stomach and we both fell asleep.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I looked through song covers and based the singing voices of our lovely characters on a few people. So, here they are:

Thomas=Sam Tsui

Giselle=Kirsten Collins

Teresa=Madilyn Bailey

Nick=Max Schneider

Please check them out. I'm currently in love with Kirsten's Same Old Love and Madilyn's No and Dark Horse. Reviews are extremely appreciated.


End file.
